Dévotion au mal
by hp-drago
Summary: DM/HG...Hermione a fait un choix à 12 ans. Elle a choisi son camps. Mais pas forcement celui que l'on croit. Elle a choisi le camps de Voldemort. Comme va t'elle s'en sortir ? Qui gagnera la guerre ? FICTION DEPLACEE
1. Chapter 1

**Tout à JKR  
**

**PDV Externe**

Deuxième année à Poudlard. Une jeune Gryffondor se promène seule dans les couloirs, elle croise un jeune homme qu'elle n'a jamais vu, il a l'uniforme de Serpentard, mais il semble différent, une différence que l'on ne serait expliquer, il a quelque chose d'envoutant, de singulier. Elle se sens attirée par lui. Il ne la regarde pas, elle passe à coté sans rien dire. Elle le revoie plusieurs fois mais rien, il l'ignore, cela la désole, elle le trouve assez mignon et quelque chose chez lui l'attire de plus en plus. Quelques jours plus tard, elle le trouve de plus en plus charment, son attirance pour lui augmente de jour en jour, elle baisse les yeux en passant à coté de lui, de toute façon il ne la remarquera pas.

« Ne serais tu pas l'ami de Potter ? »

« Si. »

« Quel est ton nom ? »

« Hermione Granger et toi ? »

« Mon nom n'a pas d'importance. »

« Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. »

« Tu es une sang impur. »

Elle le foudroie du regard, c'est vrai que les Serpentards n'aiment que les sang pur. Mais au fond d'elle la jeune Gryffondor veut prouver à tous que même enfant de moldu elle peut être aussi douée qu'eux.

« T'aurai-je vexé ? »

« Ce n'est pas parce que je suis une fille de moldue que je suis moins bien que vous avec votre manie de sang pur ! Je veux prouver à qui le voudra que je suis brillante ! » dis je bouillante mais calme extérieurement

« Prouve le moi. » lui dit il d'une voix posée

Il lui ordonne de faire quelques sorts qui ne sont pas au niveau d'une deuxième année mais elle ne sent sort pas si mal que ca. Son petit test ne dure que quelques instants. Il la regarde comme si il lisait dans son esprit, il a le regard profond et avide de connaissance. Il semble intéressé par la belle Gryffondor.

« Tu ne t'en sors pas mal du tout. Je te félicite, tu as réussi la plus part des sort que même mes amis plus expérimentés que toi en magie ne réussisse pas. Je doit l'avouer, pour une moldue tu es douée. »

« Merci. »

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce compliment avait pris une grande importance pour elle. Elle était fière que ENFIN quelqu'un surtout un Serpentard apprécie sa magie.

* * *

Elle le revoie quelques fois dans le courant de l'année, tout le monde était effrayé par le basilic mais elle sentait qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Un jour vers la fin de l'année elle recroise son beau Serpentard comme elle aimait l'appeler. Il la flattait à chaque fois qu'il la voyait, elle aimait ça. Elle se sentais forte et belle. Elle se rapprochait de lui, ce qui ne lui déplaisait pas. Un jour il lui a révélé son nom. Elle aurait du être effrayé et partir en courant mais elle n'en fit rien, elle restait devant lui, sereine et détendu. Elle esquissait même un sourire qui voulait dire « je m'en doutais ». Le Serpentard lui proposa une mission qu'elle accepta, avant tout pour lui. Elle devait avoir des sentiments pour lui. Même elle en a peu être toujours pour lui en ce moment ? Elle en était même fière que LUI l'accepte avec son sang impur. Chez le jeune homme on aurait pu voir de la fierté d'avoir trouvé une sorcière aussi puissante. Il lui donna même rendez vous dans un manoir pendant les vacances de la jeune gryffondor. Pour avoir un cadeau lui avait il dit. Un honneur avait il rajouté.

Pour brouiller tout soupçon à l'égard de sa nouvelle « amie » il décida de la pétrifier sachant très bien qu'elle s'en sortirait. Les plans du jeune Serpentard ne se déroulait pas tout à fait comme prévu mais il avait quand même ses disciples.

L'été est arrivée et elle s'y rendit ; au manoir des Malfoy. Ce jour la toute sa vie bascula. Elle reçu sa marque par un des disciples, son meilleur à l'époque : Mr Lucius Malfoy informé des plans de son maître. Elle a eu terriblement mal mais aucun son n'est sorti de sa bouche. Elle est devenue la plus jeune Mangemort. Le fils de Lucius n'en a rien su et ne le sera que bien plus tard. Lucius lui apprenait la magie noir, elle aimait ça, ca l'amusait mais elle n'en oubliait pas moins sa mission mais pas maintenant. Pour le moment elle s'amusait à torturer des animaux qui passait dans le parc. Elle jouait même avec Narcissa. A savoir qui en torturait le plus en un temps recors. Le sien c'est douze en cinq minutes. Elle maitrise parfaitement le Doloris. Néanmoins elle a du mal avec les deux autres. Drago ne l' a jamais vu. Son père l'avait envoyé en vacances chez son ami Blaise Zabini mais il devait revenir dans quelques jours. Elle devait partir pour aller en vacances sur les côtes Française. Elle a trouvé un sort pour cacher sa marque sur son avant bras. Il la faisait souffrir de temps en temps mais elle était heureuse.

**0o0  
**

**A suivre...**


	2. Note

**FICTION DEPLACEE**

Vu le nombre de fiction qui ont été supprimé sur ce site et cela dans plusieurs catégories de livres, j'ai décidé de créer mon propre site ( qui est aussi ouvert aux autres auteurs ) où je vais poster mes histoires pour être plus tranquille.

J'avoue que cela est moins pratique pour tout le monde mais je trouve cela énervant de voir son travail supprimer juste parce que quelques mots ne rentrent pas dans les meurs de certaines personnes.

En espérant vous retrouver sur mon site ou vous pouvez laisser des commentaires, des notes et même partager... Si vous le souhaitez aussi, vous pouvez vous abonner au blog (du site) pour recevoir les news poster sur le site. Un forum est même créé, il y a même une page FaceBook et Google +

Merci

Voila le lien pour aller lire la suite de cette fiction :

**http(:/)/ fiction-litterature-fr . e- (monsite).com (/) pages/devotion-au-mal . html**(sans les espaces et parenthèses)

sinon il y a

**le lien sur mon profil**

BONNE LECTURE


End file.
